1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dynamic splints useful for rehabilitation and the prevention of elbow flexion contractors following injury or dysfunction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the issued past-art patents seen, there were no devices offered specifically for the same purpose as the present invention. Various types of splint structures were available for joint stablization and injury prevention. A patent issued to Mauldin et al. dated Feb. 1, 1983, U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,977, illustrates a spring and cable device as a knee and elbow brace. Most of the other devices were directed towards the prevention of sports injuries or for rehabilition of sports injuries. A list of other patents illustrative of the field include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,767,708, 3,814,419, 3,975,015, 4,190,902, 4,191,373, 4,299,210, 4,417,570.